


the heart

by infinitefire



Series: moments [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, cal and pavetta bickering, would be rated G but calanthe says fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitefire/pseuds/infinitefire
Summary: Calanthe, who is known to be strongly opposed to the use of emojis (they arecuteand she has areputation), finds herself in a situation where she really has no choice but to install the cursed keyboard and text someone a single “🖤.” She may never hear the end of it from Pavetta.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Pavetta, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Series: moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841272
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	the heart

**Author's Note:**

> no i am not done with this au!! this one takes place several months after [kiss or kill](/works/25420810)/somewhere between 1-2 years before [for a moment we were able to be still](/works/25295056)

“Pavetta?” Calanthe knocks a few times on her daughter’s door, doesn’t really wait for a response before opening it.

Pavetta is sitting cross-legged on her bed, which she has turned into a sort of workspace (despite having a perfectly good desk)—the blanket is lying in a heap on the floor; her open laptop, phone, and a pincushion sitting to her side; embroidery thread scattered around her; in front of her, a pile of scratch paper, on which sits one of her white sneakers, currently being embroidered with a green squiggle. Calanthe waits for her to pause her music and look up expectantly at the intruder in the doorway before speaking.

She asks, in the same tone of voice a parent would generally use with their child when presenting incriminating evidence that said child has been engaging in behavior that the parent has deemed inappropriate, “How do you use those little icons you send in texts?”

“Emojis?”

“Yes, I know what they’re called.” (She does, actually; she just hates saying the word because it sounds too cute, just as she hates the things it describes because they are too cute.) “How do you get them?”

Pavetta turns her attention back to her embroidery. “You know how to do a web search, Mom. I’m in the middle of something.”

“Homework, I presume?” says Calanthe with a sarcastic grin.

“Yeah, homework,” says Pavetta, making absolutely no effort to even seem like she’s doing homework.

“Well,” Calanthe continues in her way-too-serious-for-the-subject tone, “I refuse to have this tainting my search history.”

“Just use incognito mode, then. You know how computers work.”

“And you know that that stuff still gets recorded.”

“Not in your browser history!”

“But it does get recorded.”

“No one cares if you secretly look up how to get emojis, oh my gods.”

“Hypothetically, though, someone could find out.”

“You do realize I can tell people you asked, right? Much more easily than—”

“Yes, but you won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you’re such a wonderful person.”

Pavetta laughs. “Why do you even need to know how to use emojis?”

“It’s none of your concern.”

“You asked me, so yes it is.”

Calanthe sighs. “Eist sent me a text and all it shows are little boxes with question marks,” she mumbles.

Pavetta narrows her eyes. “I send you emojis sometimes and they show up just fine.”

Calanthe presses her lips into a thin line. “Fine,” she says. “I want to text him back with an emoji.”

Pavetta’s jaw drops. Her mother, Calanthe Fiona Riannon, who fervently opposes the very existence of the emoticon, has admitted her desire to send one.

“Don’t look at me like that.” There’s no real threat in Calanthe’s voice, but Pavetta obediently closes her mouth.

“Is it the eggplant emoji?” she asks, a bit nervously.

“No, it is not the fucking eggplant...”

Pavetta exhales lightly in relief. (Not that she would mind if it was the eggplant emoji, just that if it was, she would mind knowing about it.) Then, her face lights up. “Is it the heart emoji?”

Calanthe glares daggers. “Yes,” she hisses, “it is the heart.”

“You would send a heart emoji to Eist,” Pavetta begins slowly, pretending to be offended, “but not to me, your own daughter?”

“This is different,” says Calanthe quietly.

“How is it different?”

“You don’t just send me things like this at random without prompting.” Calanthe walks over to the bed and shows Pavetta her phone screen.

It’s her text messages with Eist, who has sent her the entire rainbow of heart emojis, one by one so they each show up bigger than they would be in a message with actual text, and all together, they take up the entire screen. 

Calanthe makes a fair point: Pavetta does not send her mother things like the entire rainbow of heart emojis. And it is kind of adorable.

Pavetta grins. “Go to settings.”

By the end of the day, Pavetta is about halfway done with the embroidery on her left shoe and quite certain that her mother is in love; the number of emojis Calanthe has sent in her entire life has officially increased to one; and since then, Eist hasn’t stopped smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> minor detail but for what pavetta is working on i imagine something like [this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/269160515216223495)
> 
> \+ as always pls comment and/or scream at me on [tumblr](https://firesofthestars.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
